Choas Unfold:Sonic and the Storyheart
by TheSunandMoon
Summary: This is the frist of a long series, actual story summary in side. p.s. I'm kinda new at fanfics
1. Intro

SaM: I am sam and this my first sonic fanfic ever

Harley: This bastard does not own anything in this story you know for a fact he doesn't own. But fucker did come-up with everything else.

SaM: Why are you here again?

Harley: The same reason Luiz is. You love our real life counterparts and wanted to make OCs of based on them.

Luiz: On with the intro, and the word this part is KITTENS!

(_)(_)(_)

1: the world where a story is set matters,that decides what can and can't happen.

2:stories must follow a path be it the happy or sad.

3: things of importance don't have to be explained in a hurry, but should be told at some point in the tale.

4: All stories have "power" was is shaped by the heart and mind.

5: The players in a story are forged by the "power" of the story.

6:every place, person and thing have their own tale and that tale connects to others.

7: All Story, weather they end in tragedy or happily ever after, must come to an end.

Sonic the hedgehog was once pulled in to the story book dimension by a genie of the ring. The blue hero aided her in stopping an evil genie of the lamp that had come to be freed by unknown forces. He defeated and trapped the wicked genie in his lamp for all time and returned order to the 1001 nights. However the ring genie was unable to take him back to his world.

The hedgehog would be asked by others from across the story book worlds to help defeat a darkness that was taking over their worlds. Now after many battles someone has come with promise of away back to his own reality. One more time, one more quest, one epic tale to be told and it's all over, but for who?

(_)(_)(_)

Luiz: That it, I wasted something as awesome as kittens on that?

Harley: Shut up Luiz or we'll replace you with Oni.

SaM: No! There is noway in hell I'm putting you and Oni in the same place together while I have to be there, that suicide!

Luiz: join us next when something happen and I have a new learning lesson for you all... and cake.


	2. Chapter 1

SaM: Hello everybody and wal- *** Smack * * Crash***

Luiz: Wow! That the most awesome thing I've ever seen someone do with a sandal. You sent him clean through the wall!

Harley: Will I did learn from the master of the sandal bitch slap, but now for my job. Declaimer: the lazy person, who should have had this finished weeks ago, does not own anything a smart person would know Sega hold the copyrights too. He did however think up or half own just about everything else in this little fic. Like me and Luiz.

Luiz: my turn. Remamber we have nothing to fear in this world but fear itself...and waddle dee. FEAR DA DEE!!!

(_)(_)(_)

A top a cliff two figures stood high above most things. One an old man clad in black robes with hair of gray. The other a hedgehog heroic with made for running and blue as sapphire. Well, okay only one of them was standing and our hedgehog, tho very heroic, was not at the moment the image heroism. Laying on his back looking like a dieing fish.

"Feeling any better, Sonic?" the old man asked

"Well, I think my internal organs are back in place and world stopped spinning. So I guess I'm better." Sonic said, rising to a sitting position. "I really HATE your way getting us here."

"Sorry. I'd forgotten how...uncomfortable the first time using the warp spell is, especially when you're going such a great way as we did." the old man didn't look at sonic when he spoke.

"Guess it's something you gotta get use to right, Barbossa?"

"Sonic, come here and lay eyes on what you'll be up against." barbossa waved him over.

Sonic, somewhat annoyed that his question was ignored, got to his feet and walk over to stand next to barbossa on the cliffs edge. What he saw made him look over and scan the gray haired guy next to him.

He looked at and raised a his brow, "What?"

Sonic pointed at him, "Your cloths don't look right."

"**What?**"

"Well it's just by the way you're dressed I thought this place would have an Asian theme, but from what I can see it's more European-ish."

He closed his eyes, inhaled, and gave a big sigh, "Lad I'm not going to waste the air in my lungs, explaining the complex way this world of our works. You'll come to understand that part soon enough. What I will use me words on is this question to you, Sonic." he bent down to Sonic's ear as if he was going to whisper something quietly to him. "WHY WOULD ASK ME ABOUT that FIRST AND NOT ABOUT THE BEAMS OF LIGHT SHOOTING INTO THE SKY!?" But he yelled it loud and clear.

The shock of his action almost caused him fall-over, but he managed to keep his footing and answered, "Um...that was going to be my second question" it wasn't a good answer but it an answer.

"Boy, you prove all saviors multiple worlds don't have to be smart, that or I got the wrong hedgehog." Okay. Now barbossa's just being a jerk. "Any case those light are signals that tel-"

"That tell where the the most power objects known to this world are. They're objects so old and rumored about that most people don't even believe they exist or can be of this from this world. I have to go and collect some number of them to stop the evil that has arisen." Sonic said, taking a wild guess.

"How in the hell did you come up with that?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "That how it's basically been in every other world."

"Well you're more or less right. So I guess I that save some time." He said turning in opposite direction they had been facing. Rising his hand, a small amulet tight in his grip, he spook. "la cresta a cercano y a lejano, abre el portal en donde intento ir." with those word and a flash of sliver the same type of warp-gate that got them where they were now right in front of Barbossa.

"Going back to my past question, why are you talking like that?" Sonic asked.

"The spell has to be said in Espanol or it won't work." Barbossa replied.

"Japanese cloths, European landscape and Spanish magic. What the hack going on? " he was starting to get confused about just what kind of story this was. "And why did open that thing anyway?"

"I told you already you can find that out for yourself. And the portal so I can take you to the tower of light." he said, and sonic just looked at him like most people look at 4Kids entertainment.

"Are you nuts?! I'm not going in that thing ever again, besides closest light is right over there." sonic said, pointing to the red beam of light coming from some roman looking ruins about 3 miles away. "I can run over there in like a 2 and half minutes easy."

Barbossa turned away from the portal and without single word walked over soinc. The old man came down on one knee to be eye to eye with him and placed his hand on sonic's shoulders. " sonic can't go to that light yet, and there are three reasons why." his eyes were stone cold serious.

Sonic stayed quite and waited to hear the old man's reasons. "One: I only brought you here first because this is one of the best places to see most of the light from. Two: if you go there before your ready you will die, and both of us don't want that to happen. And third and most important reason you can't go there is..." he went silent.

"W-what the third reason?"sonic asked. He had to know this last one.

"Are you sure you want me to give it to you, it's really bad."

His words only made sonic more willing to listen. "Ya give to me I can take it."

"okay. The third and most important reason is..." before he could realize what was happening Barbossa had a tight hold on his wrist. "**Judo throw!!**" with that Sonic was set right over Barbossa head and in to portal screaming.

"I don't care how old anyone says it is the 'intense talk in to judo throw trap' never stops being bloomin' funny."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Sonic land, face first in mud, on the other end of the portal. He picked himself up wiped the mud off his face and out of his mouth. "hey that so bad. In fact I feel just fine and d-"

And that's when sonic made for the nearest bush and persecuted to loss his cake, literately.

"Wait. When did I eat strawberry-cake?"

(_)(_)(_)

Harley: well thats that, and I guess the cake wasn't a lie. But kinda wish it was now.

Luiz: hey when I say their gonna be cake mean their gonna be cake. By the way what did you mean by Sam only half owns us?

Harley: when Sam makes an fan-character/OC based off someone in real life he that person is automatically give just as much right as he has too them for being the inspiration for their name and personality. Even if our bodies, history and powers are all his idea.

Luiz: Reaaaally? Go to Youtube to see the awesome ,funny and made of pure sex man I'm based off of, LuizPower.

Harley: Luiz! I'm shocked by this shameless self promotion for your real life counterpart. I mean you don't see me telling the readers to if you're old enough go to to checkout and review all the great works of the brilliant and skillful Mistresses of mindfuck and queen of of the dark fanfic writers, Harley Quinn hyenaholic, do you?

Luiz: I guess not, sorry.

Harley: As long as you learn Luiz, as long as you learn.


	3. Chapter 2

SaM: Nothing much really happens in chapter. So um...anything to say guys?

Harley: You're a complete moron and this lame chapter took too long.

Luiz: Uh...no comment.

SaM: Okay, then let get it started in here.

Harley: That joke was just **bad.** Declaimer: No one here has ever and probable will never own anything that makes any money. This is a god damn fan-made I repeat **fan-made** story!

Luiz: I would like to take this time to give a shout out to this story first ever reviewer, **ScriptLord. **Thanks for being freaken awesome!

(_)(_)(_)

We join our true blue hero were we last left him. Puking do to being thrown through a wormhole.

"You done vomiting there lad" asked Barbossa who was now standing behind sonic

"the second time you use the portal it always make you throw-up for some reason. Next time will be dizziness then the taste of octopus and pickles. After that I think your teeth turn neon pink for two to four days." he said count very messed up side-effects of his spell.

"You know what? You suck and that spell is jacked all kinds of up!" Sonic had recovered and was now loudly voicing his displeasure at Barbossa actions.

"Sonic are you color blind or just have ADD to not notice the bright blue light right there?!" He said acting like their should be no cause for him to be upset. His hand was out full length in the direction of said light some 20 feet away.

"Hey, old geezer Don't change the subject. Why did you freaking throw me like that you jerk?" He said wanting an answer gray haired grinch.

"You know Sonic when we first meant, I came to you not with sweet, kind, or begging tear filled words that would melt someone heart in to mercy. I didn't speak many words of poetic wisdom or prophetical speeches of fame, power and riches that makes a person mind flood with thoughts of reward. Hell I hadn't yet said a thing about a way back to your own world. " His hand were now behind his back and his was now looking up skyward. "All I gave you was a proud common ask for help with no promise of jack... and you said you help us like what nothing at all."

"Thanks, but what does that have to do with you throwing me?" He was confused. The old guy sounded like he had respect for him. But you don't take that kind of action on someone you respect, unless that a custom here or something.

Barbossa's sight went off the sky and on to sonic. "At that moment I knew just what kind fool you are."

Sonic would of protested being called a fool at that point...

"You're the type of foolish person that no matter if you have any reason or right will get involved. You will go and try to prove everyone's 'you can't win this' or 'your not ready for that' wrong, even of you know they're right. Sure, maybe you'll act like you have no intents of taking action at first. But in the end you have to be all heroic."

Sonic would of said something too shut him up. If Barbossa's definition of his kind of fool didn't hit the nail on the head.

"But the thing I don't know is why. I mean everybody has something that drivers theses acts of moronic nobility, be it in the past or something they seek in the future. So what your drive to making a fool out of yourself, Sonic the Hedgehog?" He asked, in an tone as cool as winter winds.

For the next few seconds there was total silence. Sonic stood still with his arms crossed and eyes to the ground.

He looked over to light besides them and notice of something. "So what with the sword?"

Barbossa knew Sonic only asked the question to avoid his own by changing the subject. But, he decided to just answer him and push the matter any farther. What ever it was, was his problem.

"That sword is actually the source of these lights."

"Okay. Why and how are they doing that?"

" There called the seven blades of honor and you see this is all because long ago-"

(15 odd minutes later)

"-and so that how the blades were scattered to seven point in this world. Now I hope that...that..." he stopped talking when he looked over to sonic, and saw the the hedgehog had fallen asleep on him. "Okay now I'm mad!"

He take in a deep breath then let it out. After that Barbossa reached in to his robes and pulled out a small whistle. "You asked for this." he got close to Sonic's head and blew.

The whistle made a sound much like that of an cicada, which is very loud and painful closeup. Sonic was awake and covering his ear to try and block out the noise. "Ah! Barbossa what the hell man?!"

"You fell asleep on me you idiot. Did you even hear one word I said about the seven swords of honor?" He didn't know why he even asked that question. He already knew Sonic was more or less going to say no.

"Well I think nodded off somewhere around tri-something-or-other."

"So you lasted at least one minute before you decided I was too boring to stay awake and listen too." Barbossa was trying hard not to face-palm as he thought such actions were just sad and childish. Then he thought about it, went the hell and did it anyway.

Sonic took note that he was now very, very mad. No wait, mad isn't the right word for it. He was more like totally and completely PISSED! He was going to try one last time to get some info and get on Barbossa's good side.

"Look I'm sorry I fell a sleep on your tale. It was just kinda long and you tell it like some boring old teacher." Sonic said in a way that clearly showed just how little he cared about stuff like that. "Maybe of you... I don't know shorten it a bit?"

the old man glared ice daggers at Sonic for what he just said. He move so that now he was less then one foot away and looking right down at the hedgehog.

_'oh great, here comes the yelling and insults.'_ he was prepared for what ever the old man was going to say or do. Anything except what he did.

His look that was just a moment go one of 'I should slap you for that', to one softer appeal that looked more like it was saying 'how cute'. It was just plain freaky and Sonic face showed that.

"Sonic you go in to light and go poof, end up somewhere else wried stuff happens. Then found and beat the big bad spirit of the blade. If you can that is. Repeat six more times and that shouldn't be to too hard for you my little blue mouse pal." he talked to Sonic as tho he was some kind of little child. That by this time he was sure that was the hedgehog's I.Q level.

"Okay, three things." Sonic says, recovering from his discomfort. "One: please never talk like that again it kinda creep. Two: don't threat me like I'm five. And three: that wasn't very helpful... at all."

The old man nodded to his words, knowing that he was right. Not that he really gave a damn. "well it really wasn't meant too. There were real facts in there, but I was mostly mocking you." putting his hand out too Sonic, who was now giving him a half-hearted look.

"well, shake my hand so I can send you off with goodwill lad." he said.

He decided they might as well do this before going to... where ever he's going. So Sonic take his hand firmly and the usually up and down motion that made a handshake.

"That takes care of the goodwill... now for the send off." Sonic didn't notice what was happening till old man Barbossa foot made contact with his blue backside.

As the he entered the blue light, by way of underhanded throw and kick to the rear, there was only three words Sonic could think too say about all this. "You really suck!" and with that he disappeared in an flash.

"Now that that's taken care of." he pulled the amulet from his robes and spoke the spell. "La cresta a cercano y a lejano, abre el portal en donde intento ir." And with a flash of silver the portal opened.

_'I really didn't want too do this. But looks like I'm going to have make you suffer a little, Sonic the Hedgehog_.' He vanished in to the portal.

-+-

(Meanwhile, elsewhere)

(Sonic's POV)

Falling from the sky would be a problem for most, luckily I've done this before. One quick mid-air flip and I'm on my feet unharmed.

"That old jack! When I get back I am gonna...what da hack?" My rant stopped as I saw...well.. a white bird with a halo. Being chased by two brown bats with horns.

They circled around me several times before flying-off, and for some odd reason I swear the smell of cake was everywhere. "Well that was...um new."

-+-

(Preview)

"You're breathing a little heavy aren't you Mr. Sonic." Said the tiny spirit mocking me.

"Don't think I'm finished just yet and stop calling me Mr. Sonic!" I say completely not enjoying any of this.

"Oh come on can't you at crack a smile? What am I not impressing you enough?" asked the speedy rabbit while pointing one of her daggers in my direction.

"..maybe?"

She start spinning the dagger in her right hand on her finger. "Well I'm not really suppose too going that high in power... but I guess it's okay." she never stopped spinning the weapon at all as she talked. " just don't blame me if you can't handle it"

"This is gonna hurt just to look at." I hear the Omochoa say out-loud.

"Mr. Sonic, get ready for it." She says, A surge of power can be felt in the whole room. I tighten my hold on my weapon ready block the attack. Her face has a smug grin on it, as she see this. "How cute, Mr. Sonic, you think you can block my move like that. Omochoa, Would you mind doing the honors?"

"What? Oh, oh not at all mistress First!" It answered

"Right then." First Stopped twirling daggers and took a stance. Her arms were now crossed with the dagger in her right hand pointed down, the dagger in her left hand pointed up, and her legs in an ready to take-off running. Here we go.

"10 count..."

(_)(_)(_)

Luiz: what with the preview thingy?

SaM: It's just something new I'm going to do every now and again. So people will be excited for future chapters.

Harley: Too bad that preview ain't happenin' for two or three chapters.

SaM: Shut up, you're lucky I don't take you to for assault with deadly footwear.

Luiz: goodnite everybody. See next same place tho I no clue what so ever about what time...um bye.


End file.
